Sweet Lovin'
by Anastasia Kleist
Summary: Who would've thought that an innocent staring contest could not be as innocent as we thought {Amaimon x OC}


This is very detailed so if your not comfortable **PLEASE** turn back

ENJOY

* * *

My eyes met the demon's as his tongue stuck out and held the stick to his lollipop securely. He didn't want it falling, since he was upside down. His face was right in front of mines, his stare was intense. I didn't know he would be this good. Playing a staring contest with Amaimon sure is tough, and I just learned that. His emotionless blue eyes were staring into my soul.

I heard a slurping sound, realizing he was sucking on the saliva that was escaping his mouth. My eyes were about to blink, before he placed his hands on my cheeks, making me blink in confusion.

"You blinked." He stated monotone.

I pouted, crossing my arms and turning away from him. He sighed as he landed on the living room floor on his feet, before moving around to face me.

"You know I don't like being ignored Lucille." He said, lifting my chin to meet his gaze.

Rolling my eyes I giggled at the demon I grew into falling in love with, "I'm not ignoring you, dear. You're too cute to ignore."

He stared at me emotionlessly, as I wrapped my arms around his neck, and brought my body close to his. I met his eyes again, feeling him slowly move his hands to my hips.

"And," He said, the lollipop being chewed on.

I smiled, running a finger down from his neck to his stomach, "And, you're one to die for. I mean . . . you're so . . . damn. . ."

Amaimon couldn't help but smirk at this comment. He never thought he would hear me say this to him. He licked his lips, the flavor of the lollipop covering the top and bottom of his lips. My eyes trailed to his lips, wanting to just smash them together and see where that would take us. It was all tempting, but, Amaimon could reject. My eyes flickered back at his, seeing he was looking at me already.

Those eyes of his. . . They were so precious. Me and Amaimon didn't seem to notice, but our faces were leaning closer and closer every second we breathed. He took a quick glance at my lips, before brutally crashing his lips to mines, and moving my body to the couch, me underneath him. He was taking full control, and it didn't seem he wanted to give that up from how dominant he was right now.

My hands shot up straight to his hair, getting tangled. I licked his lips with the tip of my tongue, tasting the cherry flavor he had. While he had his own muscle inside of my mouth, roaming around and not leaving a single space untouched. His hand went under my shirt, and going towards my chest. He growled, feeling that I had a bra on, making it harder for him.

He quickly moved his hand to my back and unclasped the bra, and removed it, along with the unneeded piece of clothing. My hands went down from his hair, to his shoulders, to his chest, starting to take off his jacket. I unbuttoned his shirt, taking off the light shirt underneath, and feeling his own upper body against mines. I felt his cold fingers brush against my stomach, a long nail tracing shapes along the skin.

Amaimon blinked, his hand going up to my breasts to stroke them. He was rather pleased by the sounds I was making underneath him as he did his work. He rolled my bud between his thumb and pointer finger, my moans getting louder by the minute. He seemed to be smiling a bit at this, since he leaned down and started to toy with the other breast. He licked lightly at the bud, earning a gasp from me.

He bit down gently, not wanting his sharp teeth to cause a serious injury. He sucked on the bud, his finger work still continuing on the other beast. This feeling sent waves of pleasure up my body, making me more aroused. I arched my back towards his touches, as he switched. He sat up straight, seeing I still had my pants on. He frowned and looked at me.

"Did you really have to wear pants today? It is hot, anyway. . ." He muttered, his emotionless eyes looking lustfully into mines.

I suddenly felt shy at the moment, and blushed while hiding under one of the couches' pillows. He raised an eyebrow, before he removed my pants. He leaned down towards my woman area, and lifted one of my legs to his shoulders, having my flower in front of his face. He blinked, seeing the wet spot on my panties.

"You're so wet already?" His childish voice asked.

With one finger, he stroked the area without using the nail, seeing the clothing become wetter and wetter each time he rubbed. He seemed to like the hotness because he kept stroking it. He stopped, making me whimper, but I felt something rougher rub onto me. His tongue, He licked and licked, sometimes the tip of his tongue pushing in, making me moan. I bit my bottom lip in frustration; this wasn't even the real thing. I didn't have my underwear off {Goddamn foreplay}.

"This thing is bothering me. . ." He growled, finally pulling my panties down my legs.

I was in front of him, exposed. He licked his lips at the sight, entering his tongue into me.

I gasped, "A-A-Amaimon~"

He smirked liking the sound of his name exiting out of my mouth so sinfully, flicking his tongue in and out. I arched my body, my hand going to his hair again, gripping lightly. He licked every single juice flowing down from me.

"~you taste so sweet~" He sang.

He wasn't lying. He felt like I were the sweetest piece of candy ever alive! Even more than sugar! He couldn't help but keep licking. I felt like I was going to climax. Amaimon stopped, knowing that I was about to. He let my leg down, seeing my pleading face for him to go on. Instead he licked his lips once more, getting the left over flavor from me that was still lingering on his lips, it was a sight from hell. My cheeks were majorly flushed; before he leaned down to kiss me on the lips, deeply.

My hands went down to his pants, unbuttoning the piece of clothing. He slipped them off, only being in his green boxers. I felt something hard against my leg, making me moan and turn both of my cheeks turned a light shade of pink. Looking down, I couldn't help but rub his shaft with the piece of clothing still on. He groaned slightly, before he finally removed the clothing. My eyes met his, colliding our lips one more time, before I felt the tip of his member at my entrance.

My body stiffened Amaimon looked at me. Slowly, he entered; it wasn't our first time doing this with each other so there wasn't much pain as the first time. He thrusted deep inside of me, my nails sinking into the skin of his back. I moaned loud enough for him to smile, his thrusting becoming more and more hard. He picked up his pace, his grunting being heard around the house.

"A-Amaimon"

He switched positions, me being on top of him. He held my hips in his hands, and I began to move, causing the green-haired male to groan in pleasure. I moved your hips up and down on his erected member, feeling it hit my G-spot. I bit my bottom lip again this time with pleasure, some blood trickling down my jawline. Amaimon shot up, and licked it away, enjoying the taste of it. I didn't stop moving, wanting him to take over control until he'll leave me sore by tomorrow!

And he did just that. He flipped us again, my legs wrapping around his waist, his hardness going inside of me again. I let another moan escape me, my nails digging onto the couch. I was in a sinful heaven, the demon pounding into me with each second. His lips met my hard nipples, making me gasp at the new sensation. He licked and bit, the same way he teased me in the beginning, while he thrusted in and out continuously, my juices flowing down.

I was about to climax in any second, and he felt himself, too. He dug his nails into the couch's leather, his speed going faster and faster, both of us calling each other's names.

"AMAIMON" You moaned.

"OH LUCILLE"

With that, he released inside of me, and I finally reached the orgasm I was waiting for. I slightly twitched from the pleasure I had released with my lover on top of me, Amaimon pulled out and brought me to his chest.

"We should do this again, sometime" He said in my ear.

I giggled, pecking his lips, "Anything for you, Amaimon"


End file.
